


Nightmares

by transfixme_quite



Series: Deconstructing The Standard [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfixme_quite/pseuds/transfixme_quite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s said that children sleep with stuffed animals so they will have something familiar and comforting to focus on after awaking from a nightmare.” - One of a series of glimpses into Sherlock and John's new situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

John fidgets as he lays in his bed, caught in a deep but restless sleep. He can’t seem to dismiss the nightmare of Sherlock being shot, over and over, by unseen snipers in the hollowness of the room with the pool; in the emptiness of the streets; in their own flat. He turns over once more and groans loudly.

Finally, he’s able to shift himself out of the idiotic dream, and he awakes with a start and a shout. He’s breathing fast and his heart is beating at double speed. The first thing he sees when he opens his eyes is Sherlock in his dressing gown, sitting next to him quietly, ankles crossed, and scrolling through something on his iPad.

“Sherlock!” John shouts, his eyes adjusting to the darkness, slightly illuminated by the screen.

“John.” Sherlock replies without turning to look at him.

“Wh- what are you doing in my bed?” John sits up, slowing down his breathing.

“I heard noises from downstairs. Came to see if there was an intruder, but you were just having a nightmare, so I sat down.”

“I’m sure in your head those two sentences naturally follow one another, but you’re going to have to catch me up, here.”

“It’s said that children sleep with stuffed animals so they will have something familiar and comforting to focus on after awaking from a nightmare.”

“…And?”

“Well,” Sherlock looks at John, “you don’t have a stuffed animal.”

“Of course I don’t, I haven’t since I was a child. Why on earth-“

“I’m substituting for such an item.”

“Sorry, what?”

“Something familiar to focus on.”

“Why didn’t you just wake me up if I was so disturbing to bring you up here?” John says, rubbing his face sleepily.

“Not a good idea to wake a person from their nightmares. Jolts the senses. It’s best for the person to wake up naturally.”

John folds his arms, and Sherlock looks back to his iPad. “Right.” John clears his throat and leans over Sherlock to see what he’s looking at, but the brightness of the screen makes him blink.

“Go back to sleep.”

“Are you… are you going back to your bed then?” John asks.

“Not just yet. I'm going to make sure you’re sleeping soundly first.” He scrolls again, and taps the screen. John huffs a laugh in disbelief, then lays down on his back, not yet closing his eyes.

He is slightly startled when Sherlock lays the back of his hand on John’s stomach. John looks down and sees Sherlock’s hand is open, expectant. John swallows and takes Sherlock’s hand in his. “Sleep.” Sherlock repeats. He closes his hand around John’s, and doesn’t speak. John closes his eyes and tries to fall back asleep.

A thought occurs to John, and he opens his eyes again. “You came up here because you were concerned about me.” John says with a lilt, though it was more a statement than a question.

“Nonsense.” Sherlock says without looking at John, but doesn’t try to hide the slight smile that crosses his lips.

“I should be happy I didn’t wake up next to taxidermy, I suppose.” John says, and Sherlock looks amused. John smiles, closes his eyes once more and peacefully drifts back to sleep, holding on tight to Sherlock’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if that stuffed animal thing is true. I made it up. It sounded legitimate though. Shh. xD


End file.
